The Odd Alliance
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: In which I, scarlett mist, will write about an unlikely friendship between Queen Bee and Rocket! First chapter; Wally and Arty get kidnapped and are forced to reveal their feelings for each-other! OH JOY! XD


**So if you're a facebook addict like moi, you should know all about the RP that goes on there… and if you don't, where have you been?**

**Anyways, I bet most of you don't know about a certain very odd friendship that goes on; Queen Bee and Rocket from YJ; Villain and Hero. **

**So I give to you, some randomness! XD ENJOY!**

**I don't own anything…**

* * *

><p>"Go ahead and try to escape, you won't make it ten feet out of here alive; enjoy your stay." She smirked as she turned off the microphone.<p>

"Was this really necessary?" The other girl asked, watching the archer and speedster on screen.

"You wanted them to get together, and you asked me to help." The woman replied.

Rocket crossed her arms, obviously not happy. "I didn't mean this, Bee."

Queen Bee smirked. "Would you like me to let them go and forget about the whole thing?"

She looked away. "No… I just don't approve of your methods."

The woman crossed her arms. "What are your methods then?"

"I don't know, make them talk it out?" She replied.

"Here." Bee handed her the release button. "If you want to let them out just click it and the door will open, they'll never even know you helped me."

Rocket looked at the thing in her hand, weighing her options. On one hand she could help her friends and pretend this idea of hers never happened… on the other she could actually help hook her friends up and then let them go to enjoy a, hopefully, very happy relationship.

"Fine, let's do this." She replied, handing the button back to Queen Bee.

The woman smirked. "I thought you'd say that."

"Whatever, what now?" She asked, smirking.

"Now, we watch and wait." Queen Bee replied, setting herself down on a chair and turning her sight to the camera.

* * *

><p>"We need to find a way you of here."<p>

"You think I don't know that?"

"How the hell did they even get the drop on us?"

Artemis sighed. "We were arguing… again."

"Well, you should have listened to me." Kid Flash snapped.

"Well you should have come up with a better suggestion!" She growled.

"At least I did suggest something."

"Something stupid."

"That's not the point!"

Their arguing was interrupted by the microphone. "This isn't helping your case."

It wasn't Queen Bee's voice, but they couldn't place where they'd heard it before.

"Then what do you want!" Artemis screamed.

"Get along, both of you." Bee replied this time.

"And if we don't?" KF asked.

"We can keep you here all day."

"The league will find you." Artemis snapped.

A chuckle was heard. "The league doesn't even know you're missing." After that they went back to silence, neither of them looking at each-other.

"What do we do now?" Wally turned to her, his shoulders sagging.

"I guess we wait." She replied, sighing.

"That's incorrect." The voice interrupted again. "You guys are going to solve your issues by talking it all out."

"What?"

"Oh, hell no!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person that was called, when you two needed to solve your issues. So talk and stop whining."

"Not until you tell us who you are!" Wally growled.

"Fine." She sighed as a screen pulled down to reveal Queen Bee. "Now you know who I am, goodbye."

They both stood in shock. "Queen Bee? She kidnapped us?"

"Yeah, now talk." The other voice ordered.

"About?"

"Why do you two hate each-other?" Bee asked.

"I don't hate him." Artemis

"And I don't hate her."

"And?"

"How do you feel about each-other?" The other voice asked.

"What are you, my therapist?" KF asked.

"Just answer the question, Kid Stupid!" Rocket growled.

"She's… nice."

"He's annoying."

"Don't lie!"

"He's funny."

"What did I say about lying?" Rocket asked.

"I'm not lying!" Artemis growled.

"Did you hit them in the head while bringing them in?" Rocket whispered to Bee.

"No…" She answered.

"We can still here you!" Artemis crossed her arms annoyed.

"Right… so you think he's funny. Do you think he's cute, and do you think she's pretty?"

"Ewww, no!" They replied simultaneously.

"Truth please."

"I don't like her!"

"He's an idiot!"

"They're in denial." Bee told her companion.

"What can you do to help?" Rocket asked.

"Not much, you should have asked the League for help on this one…" Bee replied.

"And we can still here you." Wally growled.

"Cover your ears." Rocket responded before turning her attention back to the villainess. "The League doesn't care about their relationships."

"Well… why not ask the boy wonder?" She asked.

"… He'd enjoy it way too much."

"You know what? I'm letting them go."

"What? No! You said you could help!"

"And you said you'd stop annoying me daily."

"I lied."

"So did I."

"Are you going to let us go or not?"

"Yes."

"No."

"I don't want them or you here."

"Well too bad, we're staying."

"I'll call the League and say you helped me."

"No! Okay fine, let them go."

As soon as that was said the wall opened and the teens saw a hallway. "Finally."

They walked until they found the exit, glad that they could finally escape.

~!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()

Rocket crossed her arms, leaning against her seat. "Well, you're no help."

"I'm not supposed to help heroes." The woman replied.

"Whatever." The girl sighed, standing up. "Now I have to go and pretend to be shocked when I hear about Arty and Kid's kidnapping."

"And I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do for some people…" Bee muttered. "Next time ask someone else for help.

"Of course I won't, QB." Rocket smirked. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"If I'm not dead by then, which I will hopefully be." The woman growled.

Rocket grinned. "You know you love me."

Queen Bee groaned. "Go away!"

Rocket's laughter followed as she exited the building.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins... or continues, however you wanna see it…<strong>

**Here are the pages…**

**Queen Bee:**

**http:/ www. facebook. com/pages/Queen-Bee-Young-Justice/273705199362911**

**And Rocket:**

**http:/ www. facebook. com/pages/Rocket-Young-Justice/195762250521300**

**Please like them, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**PS this isn't the end for my Rocket & QB one-shots… more to come soon! ^_^**

**PPS Why isn't there a Queen Bee button character thingy for the archives? DX**


End file.
